Honeymoon!
by sperry426
Summary: Summary is inside. It's funny! You'll like it!


**I was watching Boy Meets World and this episode came up, one of my favorites, and I thought, how funny would it be if Sam and Danny had this conversation? So I do not own the idea or the characters! Danny and Sam are 22 and in college.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Danny and Sam sat in a booth in Nasty Burger looking over their menus. After a long week of planning their wedding, they had gotten eighty percent of the planning done so they decided to treat themselves to a lunch at their old hang out when they were teenagers. Sam put her menu down and looked up to Danny who had his menu covering his face.<p>

"So, for our honeymoon," Sam started. Danny quickly put his menu down on the table and looked at Sam with a big smile.

"Honeymoon!" Danny said in a sing-song voice. Sam gave him a knowing smile and continued.

"I was thinking we can go trucking in Peru, scuba diving in the Caribbean, or river rafting down the Colorado." Sam said putting her hand on Danny's.

"It's not necessary." Danny said with a smile waving off her suggestions.

Sam brought her hands back to put on top of her menu and looked at Danny with a disbelief expression. "Danny, I've made a ton of suggestions but you don't like any of them."

"Well that's because you haven't mention the one place that I want to go." Danny said holding one finger up.

"Where's that?" Sam said, interested.

"You know." Danny said nodding his head and smiling wider.

Sam looked at him in shock. "Danny,"

"I want it."

"Danny, I'm beginning to think that this wedding is just a prelude to sex for you." Sam argued.

"That's brilliant, Sherlock!" Danny argued back.

"Oh so you're just marrying me you we could consummate our relationship?" Sam challenged him.

"Me and nine hundred million other guys!" Danny challenged back waving his hands around for exaggeration.

"Danny, I'm beginning to think that you'd be fine if we just spent our honeymoon in any old hotel." Sam said, being done with this conversation and turning her attention to her menu.

"Or in the road." Danny said quietly.

Sam gave Danny a disgusted look and got up from the booth, stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest. "Danny, that's sick!" Sam said not caring about what everyone in the restaurant thought about their hero at the moment.

"That's sick? I'm sick?! You wanna know what's sick everyone?!" Danny said louder than Sam, not caring what everyone thought about their conversation, as he got up from his seat and began walking across the floor getting closer to other people eating their lunch or waiting for it. _He's such a drama queen _Sam thought.

"We have been in a relationship for eight years," Danny said to everyone. He turned his attention to the crowd, "and do you wanna know what I've gotten in all that time?!" Danny turned to Sam and scream at the top of his lungs, "LET ME TOUCH SOMETHING!" Danny screamed with desperation in his eyes and voice.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor and they all locked to see Sam's reaction. Sam had her jaw on the floor and looked at everyone else in the restaurant. The waitresses were frozen in place and the cashier stopped midway to putting money in the register, and a fat guy stopped stuffing his face with a double hamburger and held it to his mouth, Sam was the first to compose herself and looked Danny in the eyes. Danny walked closer to Sam and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you understand that you owe me?!" Danny said pointing to her. Sam crossed her legs and put her arms over her chest.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Do you intent to pay me?!" Danny asked. Sam looked up thoughtful just to tease Danny and looked at him with a small smile.

"Yes." Sam said.

"In the road?" Danny said quieter and took one step closer to Sam.

"Yes, in the road." Sam said taking a step herself, closer to Danny.

Danny started to fidget his fingers and looked at everyone looking at them, and then turning his full attention to Sam.

"And you'll call me Don Francisco?" Danny said putting his head closer to Sam's.

Sam rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes." Danny was about to say something but his ghost sense went off. They could hear screaming coming from outside but Danny was not going to leave without knowing he won without a doubt.

"Yes, who?" Danny said.

"Yes, Don Francisco." Sam said in a seductive voice. Danny transformed to his alter ego, and looked at Sam with a big smile.

"Alright, I'll marry you!" Danny said giddily. He put his hands on Sam's arms and brought her lips to his and kissed her quickly. After the kiss he winked and turned intangible and flew out to fight off the ghost.

Sam rolled her eyes and sat back down in her booth.

"Yeah not in the road, Don Francisco." Sam said to mumbling to herself with a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! No flames please!<br>**


End file.
